monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Poogie
Poogie (プーギー) is a pet pig that has been in every Monster Hunter game to date. Poogie serves as one of the mascots of the Monster Hunter series. Gameplay *Poogie is first mostly found near vendors. *It serves as a pet inside your room. *It was not until Monster Hunter 2 where the hunter can dress up their Poogie different costumes. *A successful press of the button when a "!'" symbol appears over the Poogie's head, will make it jump up and hearts will appear. If you wait a few seconds afterwards before leaving the area, your Poogie will start following you around. However it is quite slow. **In Monster Hunter 3, button is pressed for petting. *It is rumored (but never has been proven) that snuggling with the pig gives the hunter good luck on carving rare items. **The ability for the hunter to give it a name chosen among the list of available names is also introduced to this game. This is only in Monster Hunter 3, as Monster Hunter Portable 3rd does not have this feature. **Asides from petting, the hunter can also carry the Poogie and take it around Moga Village and the farm. **Additionally, some interior decorations for the hunters' rooms are fashioned after Poogie. *In Monster Hunter Portable 3rd, aside from petting and carrying, a hunter's Felyne Comrades can ride the Poogie inside the Village. *In Monster Hunter Frontier, the Poogie has a different purpose, and appears in Hunt Quests. Monster Hunter Freedom Series Image:Emp-Piggie.jpg|'The Naked Emperor Image:Piggie.jpg|'Memorial Stripes' Image:Pigpink.PNG|'Charming Pink' Image:Watermelon-Piggie.jpg|'Black Green Clash' Image:AnglePoogie.PNG|'Angel Leotard' Image:POGGIEFAMIT.PNG|'Famitsu Suit' Image:Sheep-Piggie.jpg|'Sleepy Pig White' Image:Pigmaid.PNG|'Pig Maid' Image:Pigproper.PNG|'Magician Pig' *'The Naked Emperor' - This outfit and title is an allusion to the children's book, The Emperor's New Clothes. It comes default with the game. *'Memorial Stripes' - The original clothing for Poogie in the original Monster Hunter. This also comes default with the game. *'Charming Pink' - A Poogie costume in Monster Hunter Freedom 2. This costume is Unlocked by importing your save data Monster Hunter Freedom. Also available in Monster Hunter Freedom Unite. *'Black Green Clash' - Fashioned after a slice of a Watermelon, this costume in Monster Hunter Freedom 2 and Monster Hunter Freedom Unite can be unlocked by fully upgrading the Pokke Farm's Field Row. *'Angel Leotard' - The first Downloadable Poogie costume. *'Famitsu Suit' - Another Downloadable Poogie costume. This one is exclusive to MHP2ndG. *'Sleepy Pig White' - A Downloadable Poogie costume. *'Pig Maid' - This maid outfit is found only in MHF. *'Magician Pig' - This magicians cape and hat is found only in MHF. *'Mafumofu Jumpsuit' - This costume is exclusive to Monster Hunter Freedom Unite. Monster Hunter 3 Poogie Costumes in Monster Hunter 3 Emperors-New-Duds.jpg|Emperor's New Duds Memorial-Stripes.jpg|Memorial Stripes Pretty-in-Pink.jpg|Pretty in Pink Pygmelion.jpg|Pygmelion Angel-Leotard.jpg|Angel Leotard Sleepy-Sheepy.jpg|Sleepy Sheepy Hog-in-a-Frog.jpg|Hog in a Frog Black-Honey.jpg|Black Honey *'Emperor's New Duds' - This costume comes default in the game. *'Memorial Stripes' - This costume comes default in the game. *'Pretty in Pink' - This costume comes default in the game. *'Pygmelion' - This costume is available as a trade goods from the Argosy Captain. *'Angel Leotard '- This costume is available as a trade goods from the Argosy Captain. *'Sleepy Sheepy' - This costume is available as a trade goods from the Argosy Captain. *'Hog in a Frog' - This costume is available as a trade goods from the Argosy Captain. *'Black Honey' - This costume is received from the Guest House Honcho at HR30. Monster Hunter Portable 3rd Poogie Costumes in Monster Hunter Portable 3rd The following are the available Poogie Costumes (プーギーの服) in the game: *'The Naked Emperor '- This costume comes default in the game. *'Memorial Stripes '- This costume comes default in the game. *'Pretty in Pink '- This costume comes default in the game. *'Black Green Clash '- Can be obtained by upgrading the Field Row of Yukumo Farm to the max. *'Angel Leotard '- This costume can be received after beating Low Rank Jhen Mohran Urgent Quest. *'Hog in a Frog '- Can be obtained by acquiring 20,000 Yukumo Farm points. *'Sheep Cloth' - After hugging him perfectly 30 times. *'Yukumo Suit '- Obtained after beating the 5 star Urgent Zinogre or beating the Zinogre as a Warning Quest monster after beating the Bulldrome. File:MHP3-Poogie 001 Render 001.jpg|Innocence Kurenai / 純真クレナイ Poogie-Themed Decorations file:Furnishing4.png| Poogie file:Furnishing5.png| Eggie Poogie file:Furnishing6.png| Rath Poogie File:Furnishing21.png| Model Poogieship File:Furnishing25.png| Great Poogie Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate Poogie Costumes in Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate File:MH3U-Poogie 001 Render 001.png File:MH3U-Poogie 002 Render 001.png File:MH3U-Poogie 003 Render 001.png File:MH3U-Poogie 004 Render 001.png File:MH3U-Poogie 005 Render 001.png File:MH3U-Poogie 006 Render 001.png File:MH3U-Poogie 007 Render 001.png Monster Hunter Frontier G Genuine To obtain a Poogie in Frontier, hunters must at least have 30 points obtained from the Park. The Poogie would be present in the hunter's farm. Another 30 points is needed for it to have a trampoline so it can go with the hunter on Quests. Poogies give items to the hunter in-quest. Poogie Costumes in Monster Hunter Frontier G Genuine The following are the available Poogie Costumes (マイトレプーギー服) in the game: File:FrontierGen-Poogie 001 Render 001.png|Lavasioth / ヴォルっぽい服 File:FrontierGen-Poogie 002 Render 001.png File:FrontierGen-Poogie 003 Render 001.png|Kirin Armor File:FrontierGen-Poogie 004 Render 001.png|Hypnocatrice / ヒプっぽい服 File:FrontierGen-Poogie 005 Render 001.png|Espinas File:FrontierGen-Poogie 006 Render 001.png File:FrontierGen-Poogie 007 Render 001.png|Hilarious / 陽気な服 File:FrontierGen-Poogie 008 Render 001.png|Wild / 野生的な服 File:FrontierGen-Poogie 009 Render 001.png|Memorial Stripes File:FrontierGen-Poogie 010 Render 001.png File:FrontierGen-Poogie 011 Render 001.png|Magician Pig File:FrontierGen-Poogie 012 Render 001.png|Pygmelion File:FrontierGen-Poogie 013 Render 001.png|Sleepy Sheepy File:FrontierGen-Poogie 014 Render 001.png|Emperor's New Duds File:FrontierGen-Poogie 015 Render 001.png|Pig Maid File:FrontierGen-Poogie 016 Render 001.png|Pretty in Pink File:FrontierGen-Poogie 017 Render 001.png|Gosuperu Armor / ゴスペル風の服 File:FrontierGen-Poogie 017 Render 002.png|Gosuperu Armor / ゴスペル風の服 File:FrontierGen-Poogie 018 Render 001.png|Minded / 勝ち気そうな服 File:FrontierGen-Poogie 019 Render 001.png|Berukyurosu / ベルっぽい服 File:FrontierGen-Poogie 019 Render 002.jpg|Berukyurosu / ベルっぽい服 File:FrontierGen-Poogie 020 Render 001.png|Moat Expectation / 堀当てそうな服 File:FrontierGen-Poogie 021 Render 001.png|Pariapuria / パリアっぽい服 File:FrontierGen-Poogie 022 Render 001.png|Magisa Armor / マギサ風の服 File:FrontierGen-Poogie 023 Render 001.png|Felyne Mask / 悪戯しそうな服 File:FrontierGen-Poogie 024 Render 001.png|Take / 採りそうな服 File:FrontierGen-Poogie 025 Render 001.png|Fished / 釣り上げそうな服 File:FrontierGen-Poogie 026 Render 001.png|Kamu Orugaron File:FrontierGen-Poogie 027 Render 001.png|Nono Orugaron File:FrontierGen-Poogie 028 Render 001.png File:FrontierGen-Poogie 029 Render 001.jpg File:FrontierGen-Poogie 030 Render 001.jpg File:FrontierGen-Poogie 030 Render 002.jpg File:FrontierGen-Poogie 031 Render 001.jpg File:FrontierGen-Poogie 031 Render 002.jpg File:FrontierGen-Poogie 032 Render 001.jpg|Akura Vashimu / アクラっぽい服 File:FrontierGen-Poogie 033 Render 001.jpg|Asuru Armor / アスール風の服 File:FrontierGen-Poogie 034 Render 001.jpg|A Good Friend / 仲良しそうな服 File:FrontierGen-Poogie 035 Render 001.png|'Well-done Steak' File:FrontierGen-Poogie 036 Render 001.jpg|Reinbona / レインボウな服 Legendary Poogie Legendary Poogie (レジェンドプーギー) is owned by the Legendary Rastas a hunter can hire after purchasing the Assist Course (アシストコース). Prior to Monster Hunter Frontier G3.2, before Partners were introduced, the Legendary Poogie was the only means of obtaining additional items in the rewards screen after a quest had been cleared. Notable about the Legendary Poogie is his unique clothing and ability to drop Max Potions mid-quest, as well as getting you extra monster and gathering items in an additional reward screen. They are mostly praised for their ability to obtain even HC-carves. =In Other Media= Poogie is available as a companion in PlayStation Home when setting up a PSP Ad-Hoc Party game in Monster Hunter Portable. This is only available in Japan. Category:Characters